Waves
by the-wave
Summary: What happends when a new guy called "The Wave" becomes a student in the institute? who is he? (3 different reviews for a nother chapter)
1. Chapter 1: The Wave

Chapter 1: "The Wave".  
  
It was Saturday morning. Jean woke up with the sound of the nocks on her door room. She pulled the blanket and went to open the door. "Come on! Everyone is waiting for you!" It was Kurt. "For wha-" Kurt grabbed her in the middle of the sentence, and they were both teleported to the Lobby. Kitty, Evan, Rouge, Scott, Orroro, Logan and the Professor were there. "Students, I would like you to meet John. He is a new student." Said the Professor. "So, what's your gift?" asked kitty, it seems like she was very interested.  
  
"I can shoot sound waves from my hands and my mouth, and I can stop your ears from hearing". He demonstrated on kitty. She couldn't hear a thing. "Wow! Super cool." Said Evan. "It's not funny guys! I feel like I'm disconnected from the world. Now stop that thing." Kitty complained, with not hearing her self. John gave her hearing back. "I'm glad that's over!" said kitty with a relive she can finally hear something. "And how do they call you?" asked Scott. "'The Wave'" "Jean and Scott, show him his room, and give him a tour in the institute". Ordered the Professor.  
  
*** "Here is your room". Jean told John. "Now, let's give you a tour around here." Said Scott "You know what, I'm very tired from the trip. I think I'll crash." "As you wish!" Jean and Scott continued walking down the hole way, while John closed the door and locked her. He lied on the bed and searched something in his pocket. He pulled out a cell-phone that was ringing. He answered it. "So?" a voice came out of the cell-phone "They like me, and believe me they didn't noticed something odd about me." "Good. Very good!" 


	2. Chapter 2: The attack

Chapter 2: The attack.  
  
The day started as usual. The students went to school. And everyone was still impressed of John.  
  
"Come outside quickly! Magneto is attacking us!" It was the Professors voice, in Johns head. John ran outside, and saw them, the x-men fighting magneto and his gang.  
  
"Come! Join us!" said Scott in a very loud voice.  
  
"Too late". Screamed Magneto, he had a smile on his face. He locked John in a cage made of strong iron. The cage flew in the smooth air.  
  
They went into their big white metal balls, while John is flying over them in the cage. Scott tried to hit the cage with his red laser beam, but no use, the cage was still perfect. Kurt teleported himself into the cage, but got shocked. The cage was meant to be for only one man only. Kurt teleported back  
  
A hand got out of one metal ball. She held a card. It was Gambit, he threw the card And there was a big explosion. After the smoke was gone, the balls weren't there. And so was the cage.  
  
"Come on, let's go find him." Said Scott.  
  
Cyclops, Phoenix, Wolverine and Storm went into a big jet called the x-jet. Nightcrawler, Rouge, Shadowcat and Spyke went into the x-van.  
  
"I'll stay here, and try to track John with the cerebro." Said Xavier.  
  
They tried to find him for hours, but it was useless. Even the Professor didn't track him.  
  
And so were the days, the weeks, the years until one day . 


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

Chapter 3: Truth  
  
Kurt walked down the road near the institute, and suddenly he saw him. John was sitting on a bench talking with,  
  
"Magneto?!"  
  
Magneto turned his head, but Kurt wasn't there. He was on the tree that was over his head.  
  
"Professor! I found John, I found The Wave! He is talking to Magneto." Kurt told the Professor in his mind.  
  
"Just as I thought! He works with Magneto. I shouldn't trust him! Don't worry, we are coming.  
  
"Everything is working, like I wanted." Said Magneto.  
  
"I'll begin my show tomorrow!" Said John  
  
"we will attack them by noon, my son".  
  
"Oh no! You won't" Kurt jumped from the tree.  
  
"No Kurt! I must revenge, with no help. He killed my mother and your mother, mystique." Screamed John  
  
"What? You're my lost brother?" Asked Kurt.  
  
"Yes." John pulled his hand out of his shirt and took a watch from his hand. After a second his skin changed to blue hairy fuzz.  
  
"There he is! Let's get him!" Screamed Evan, when the x-men got there. He shot a spyke right into Johns heart.  
  
"No!!! Its my brother." Said Kurt. He teleported to his room. He had tears on his face.  
  
"Don't worry my brother. Revenge will be revenge forever!" He teleported back.  
  
He stepped into Magnetos side. He gave him a punch in the face, and a kick in the exact place until he faked.  
  
"Cyclops, Come here!" He screamed.  
  
He took Cyclops sun-glasses, and the laser beam came out.  
  
"This is for my mother!" He said.  
  
He took the spyke that was stuck in his brothers heart. And threw it on Magneto. "and this is for my brother!"  
  
Magneto was dead!  
  
"Snap out of it!" Screamed jean and gave him a slap in the face.  
  
And then he was like someone just hypnotized him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You just killed Magneto." Said Scott  
  
"You fool! Do you really think you could beat me so fast?" Magnetos voice was in the air. The dead Magneto melted on the ground.  
  
"Now I remember! He killed my brother."  
  
From now, every night when Nightcrawler goes to sleep, he whispers quietly - "Revenge" 


End file.
